Nowadays, a printer that can be shared by a plurality of users has become a mainstream. In the printer, a sheet, which is printed out by one user, and a sheet, which is printed out by another user, exist in a mixed manner on a sheet ejection tray. Therefore, each user has to distinguish the sheet by flipping a bundle of sheets on the sheet ejection tray each time and checking a printed content of a last sheet of a job. It is difficult to use.
According to JP-A-10-143017, a copying machine outputs a slip sheet, on which job identification information is printed, in response to completion of ejection of a sheet of a job. JP-A-10-143017 can provide a copying machine in which an operator can easily identify one's own job out of a bundle of ejected sheets of a previous job and take one's own job out.